Sam (Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition)
Sam (The Gamer) is the 22 year old Nintendo store runner, and boyfriend of Dakota. His and Dakota's relationship flourished behind the scenes in ROTI, and a few years after leaving, being there by her side through her traumatic Dakotazoid appearance, which he grew a bigger attraction to, but things changed when she turned back to normal. She is a lot more colder, and neglectful to him, causing his insecurities to take over. He thinks she resents him, and he is missing Dakotazoid maybe a bit ''too ''much, which makes things more challenging. He signed them up for Couples Therapy to get things back on track. BiographyEdit Will be updated as season goes on. Couples Therapy: Total Drama EditionEdit On Day 1 , Sam explains that he was instantly attracted to Dakota 's aura, spirit, and looks, so he tried to impress her. Soon enough, she was the only one that took him seriously, and they soon blossomed a relatoinship, which of course, he was eliminated when he had good luck. When he explains, he sighs from the fact that she has been overly determined to get her own career, letting everyone else suffer, and that she belittles him. When him and Dakota arrive, they are snubbed by Bridgette/Geoff , and Duncan/Courtney , with the latter not knowing who they are. He felt some relief with Dakota when Mike and Zoey showed up, so they would not be the only ROTI couple at the home. He tells everyone that their communication has fallen flat because of Dakota focusing on nothing else but her career. On Day 2 , he tells Dakota in a confessional that he does not understand half of the stuff she says. He becam saddened when Duncan's note about them was read. After he sent more jabs, Sam added that Courtney settled for him after her relationship with Scott failed, hinting something happened. Courtney aggressively walked into and yelled at the pair's faces, and they had to aggressively walk over to her, as a fight was prevented before it happened. When he went into Mike and Zoey's room with Dakota, the redhead yelled at him, causing him to defend what he said about them sayingt hat he never really saw Mike and Zoey talking to each other in ROTI, but about one another, but it was probably because he was on a different team than them. On Day 3 , he was speaking about how him and Dakota were treated by the media, and how it was different because they were not the main couple of the season, and they were ridiculed when him and Dakotazoid were seen in public. He revealed that they got letters from scientists and government officials about her condition. Dakota eventually breaks down and snaps at him when he follows her. Mike and Duncan did not like the way she treated him, and then told him he needs to address it. He is dragged to an individual therapy session with Josh, and he revealed that he was born to the grandkids of the people who started the Justice League company, and that they were all for show, since their family is still very involved. Because he was not the best looking or the ideal guy, he was cast asie by his family, and was given games to entertain him. When Josh asked why he never mentioned this in his TD bios, he revealed that his parents did not want their named attatched to him, and also feels like Dakota is reminding him of his cold parents. Later, Harold asks him as to why he never capitalized off the show, and said that the second generation cast were only on for 2 years and were not seen as very likable. At the party, he is talking with Mike and Harold, but things get tense when Dakota tries to get him to dance, as he ignores her. She then starts pulling his arm aggressively, and he makes her feel bad when he tells her to get the attention she craves from someone else, as he needs space. On Day 4 , it is revealed that he slept on the couch after Dakota locked him out of their bedroom. Harold accidentally sits on him. He revealed that Dakota locked him out, and had trouble sleeping because of Duncan and Courtney having sex in the hallways. He asks Harold about what happened with him and LeShawna. When everyone was explaining the events of the previous night, and he got annoyed when Dakota went on with her sob story, muttering that she was turning up for the cameras to receive more attention, which did not impress her. When Duncana nd Mike were going at it, he stood up for Mike and said that he still did not answer the question. When the ROTI cast was in Mike and Zoey's room, he ignored Dakota's question, and asked Zoey what was up with her and Duncan that everyone was talking about. At dinner, he grew annoyed with Geoff's dumb comments and asks if he says all the dumb stuff that comes out of his mouth with no issue or sense that it is stupid. He grew more uncomfortable and irritated with how everyone was questioning and attacking their relationship, causing him to grab Dakota's hand and said that they will deal with their issues separately and that none of them understand. It is the fifth day, and he reveals that he is still mad at Dakota for 2 days ago. When she is complaining about the TDI crew, he says Harold is the only cool one out of all of them. At the group meeting, the topic is fidelity, and Sam is the first one to speak, saying it has never been an issue in their relationship; especially with Dakota not wanting to have sex because of Dakotazoid, though he liked the sex, making many looking at him weirdly. When she asks him if he likes Dakotazoid more than Dakota, he says the former had more of an edge, but he never said that he liked Dakotazoid more, with her muttering that she could tell because the sex decreased a lot since she became normal. He tells Geoff to shut up when he says that they need to spice up their sex life. He was shocked when Bridgette and Geoff accused Alejandro of giving her Chlamydia, especially since they said it on camera. He has to hold back Mike, when he almost gets in a fight with Duncan. At dinner, Harold asks him if he brought any of the games from his store, causing Sam to say no. When asked as to why he is barely touching his food, he responds that Dakota told him he needs to be careful before he gets fat again. Category:Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition